


Quiet Times

by cyrialec



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 不知是啥的MA短篇。





	Quiet Times

 

抚摸着他额头的手有着清晰可感的温柔，从来没有人这样抚摸过他——也许、或许，在他过去最大胆的想象里，他的母亲会这样抚摸他，她蔚蓝色的眼睛同时也会带着所有她能给予的爱意看着他，好像世界上没有什么能比他更值得她的注视，没有什么能比他更珍贵。正和那个人所做的一样。

他知道他在看着他。

每个白天，每个晚上。

他在他的视线里醒来，在他的视线里入睡。

他几乎要沉迷在这份深爱里。

微凉的指尖轻轻地滑过他的眉间，仿佛森林清晨的露水滴落，又仿佛春天第一缕裹上阳光的风。他不知道他看上去怎样的，那双手总是带有魔力——是的，魔法，在他为他穿上最后一层盔甲，它们被安稳地放在他肩膀上的时候，在闪着光的剑被他挽起信任的微笑交付到他手里的时候，它们甚至成功地揉乱过他的头发；说真的，梅林是怎么活蹦乱跳到现在的？——让他脸颊发烫。

然后它们抚摸着他的眼皮、睫毛、鼻尖——直到嘴唇。

它们停留在他唇边，似乎想描绘他微笑的样子。他才不会在睡着的时候笑出来，毕竟他已经不是小孩子了，真希望对方能早日意识到这一点。

终于——那只手离开了他，他不由自主地松了口气，同时在心里赞扬自己为伪装大师亚瑟·潘多拉贡。

“Sleep well.” 他熟悉的声音在夜晚听起来和白天不太一样，温和、低沉，但是那里面有着什么，他不能确定，但乐于能了解到更多。

他想着，明天早上该怎么嘲笑梅林的老一套——Rise and shine?老天，即使是卡梅洛特最老的老家伙也不会说这样的话…然后他感受到了一个吻，不偏不倚地在他的嘴唇上，温热干燥并且小心翼翼。

……他最近是不是太纵容他了？

他仍然安静地闭着眼睛，就像他一直做的那样。

房门被轻柔地关上之前，他睁开眼睛看着他模糊的背影。

 

完


End file.
